ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
SHOWstudio
SHOWstudio.com is an award-winning fashion website, founded and directed by Nick Knight, that has consistently pushed the boundaries of communicating fashion online. The Monster Ball Tour As part of her 'The Monster Ball Tour' world tour in 2009, Lady Gaga asked Nick Knight and Ruth Hogben to create a number of films to use as part of her on-stage performance and as interludes in the epic show. Building film into the architectonic feeling of the Monster Ball tour, these films explore iconic notions of fame, celebrity and life in an evolving metropolis. JUMP-005.png|'Jumping Film'|link=Jumping Film Puke-Puking5.png|'Puke Film'|link=Puke Film SHOWstudio-Raven-05.png|'Raven Film'|link=Raven Film AntlerFilm-2010.png|'Tank Girl Film'|link=Tank Girl Film Twister 1.png|'Twister Film'|link=Twister Film PawsUpFilm-2010 16.jpg|'Antler Film'|link=Antler Film Manifesto-MB1.png|'Monster Film'|link=Monster Film Apocalyptic2.png|'Apocalyptic Film'|link=Apocalyptic Film D2.JPG|'Tattoo Film'|link=Tattoo Film Bloody Space Film 001.jpg|'Bloody Space Film'|link=Bloody Space Film Poker Face Film 001.jpg|'Poker Face Film'|link=Poker Face Film LB-MB1-02.png|'Edward Scissorhands' Toilet Film 001.png|'Toilet Film'|link=Toilet Film Fan film.JPG|'Fan Film'|link=Fan Film 200 Portraits From 1-20 December 2009, Nick Knight was photographed 200 Portraits in the Live Studio of SHOWstudio: Fashion Revolution for i-D in a mirror of his portrait series created for the magazine in 1985. The subjects of this mammoth shoot was a mix of leading actors, models, artists, writers, musicians and designers, including Lady Gaga, Kate Moss, Naomi Campbell, Alexander McQueen, Christopher Kane and Gareth Pugh. Alongside coverage of the shoot, SHOWstudio.com was documented each and every sitter with 100 Video Portraits, edited and uploaded live throughout the course of 20 days as compliment to Nick Knight's final images. Lady Gaga: Vanity Fair Captured on set during Nick Knight's shoot for the September 2010 issue of Vanity Fair, Lady Gaga is the centrepiece of both fashion film and editorial, attired in an array of custom-crafted couture from fashion's finest, including Givenchy by Riccardo Tisci, Armani Privé and Alexander McQueen. Alongside the fashion film is the entire Vanity Fair editorial, including exclusive unpublished images: In Camera: Lady Gaga In Camera is a series of interviews by SHOWstudio with various artists. Lady Gaga was the ninth participant for In Camera interview series on May 30, 2010. The interview was conducted by Alexander Fury and the video was done by Ruth Hogben. Before the interview, they asked fans and friends/collaborators of Lady Gaga to submit questions. gagastreamag-468x264.jpg gagaglasses-468x271.jpg gagateacup-468x270.jpg gagathink-468x270.png File:SHOWstudio - In Camera *Sunglasses by Tom Ford (Claude), jacket & trousers by Dolce & Gabbana (Pre-Fall 2010), watch by Chanel ("J12" in black), bra by Marlies Dekkers ("Gloria"), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana ("Night Makers") "Inside/Out" Exhibition In June 26 to August 14, 2010, Lady Gaga submitted a piece of art to the SHOWstudio exhibit ''Inside/Out''. The piece, called "'''Armitage Shanks", is a white urinal laying on it's back, with an inscription in black pen on the inner basin, reading "I'm not fucking Duchamp but I love pissing with you". Duchamp is a reference to Marcel Duchamp's famous 1917 "Urinal Fountain" sculpture. The urinal was taken from Gaga's Vogue Homme Japan photoshoot, where Gaga posed as Jo Calderone, her male alter ego. SHOWstudio Puke dress 001.jpg SHOWstudio Puke dress 002.jpg SHOWstudio Armitage Shanks 001.jpg SHOWstudio Armitage Shanks 002.jpg SHOWstudio Armitage Shanks 003.jpg *Puke dress on sale at that time, film too Elegant Mechanics A collaboration between stylist Nicola Formichetti and Nick Knight to shoot a men’s fashion editorial for Autumn/Winter 2010 Vogue Hommes Japan under the working title "Elegant Mechanics". This is an exclusive selection of images captured during the live shoot, showcasing grease, grit and gentlemanly attire from the likes of Armani, Prada and Givenchy by Riccardo Tisci. The Fashion Body SHOWstudio's 2009-10 fashion film and essay season, The Fashion Body sought to explore and celebrate the human body through a unique combination of fashion and moving image. Over thirty fashion creatives were challenged to contribute a personal and distinctive fashion film to the season, each focusing on a different area of the human body and using fashion items to adorn it. Part of The Fashion Body series on September 3, 2010 SHOWstudio was released mini-film The Left Eye directed by Lady Gaga, Nick Knight, and Ruth Hogben and shot by Gaga while arriving at her hotel in London, on February 26th, 2010. Born This Way Lady Gaga collaborated with Nick Knight to create Born This Way , the video for the first single from her eagerly-awaited second studio album. Shot in early 2011 in New York City, this video gave the first taste of a new visual identity for the already-iconic performer. File:Born This Way Born This Way Music Video 001.png Normal 0161.jpg Normal 0208.jpg Lady gaga zombie boy.jpg Lady Gaga Born This Way - Shelf.jpg Born This Way Music Video 014.png Born This Way: Unseen Footage On May 31, 2012, Nick Knight, through SHOWstudio's tumblr, released stills and gifs of a 15 second scene that was cut from the video. The reason for the release was as a thank you to Lady Gaga's little monsters for their continued support of SHOWstudio. File:BTW - Unseen Footage Born This Way Deleted scene 001.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 005.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 002.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 003.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 004.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 001.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 002.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 003.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 004.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 005.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 006.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 007.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 008.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 009.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 010.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 011.gif Practice to Deceive: Smoke & Mirrors in Fashion, Fine Art and Film They displayed ‘Elegant Mechanics’ a short film made with the live footage of the photo shoot featuring Jo Calderone. The film was shot in the very same room that it was exhibited in: a small space in the basement of the Bruton Street venue that only allows three people to view it at one time. Smoke & Mirrors 'Born This Way' Remix Each day over May and June 2011, a new square in the Born This Way - Remix teaser image became active, allowing viewers to download a large, printable image taken from Nick Knight's ‘visual remix’ of the new Lady Gaga album cover art. Pieces was given in random order, leaving viewers to piece the overall image together themselves from 30 separate pieces printed on A4 paper. For best results, users should print each downloaded image on size A4 paper, at the same print settings each time. And colour is best! After the whole poster is available in June, SHOWstudio.com invited viewers to submit photographs of their own renderings of the SHOWstudio Smoke & Mirrors remix of Born This Way, was showcased in the project on SHOWstudio.com. BTW S&M 01.jpg BTW S&M 02.jpg BTW S&M 03.jpg BTW S&M 04.jpg BTW S&M 05.jpg BTW S&M 06.jpg BTW S&M 07.jpg BTW S&M 08.jpg BTW S&M 09.jpg BTW S&M 10.jpg BTW S&M_11.jpg BTW S&M 12.jpg BTW S&M 13.jpg BTW S&M 14.jpg BTW S&M 15.jpg BTW S&M 16.jpg BTW S&M 17.jpg BTW S&M 18.jpg BTW S&M 19.jpg BTW S&M 20.jpg BTW S&M 21.jpg BTW S&M 22.jpg BTW S&M 23.jpg BTW S&M 24.jpg BTW S&M 25.jpg BTW S&M 26.jpg BTW S&M 27.jpg BTW S&M 28.jpg BTW S&M 29.jpg BTW S&M 30.jpg Nick Knight BTW Remix White Poster.jpeg 12-14-10-Nick-Knight-032.jpg|Final poster Tom Ford S/S 16 Nick Knight direct a fashion film featuring Tom Ford S/S 16 collection. The soundtrack features Nile Rodgers’s ’70s hit for Chic "I Want Your Love" rerecorded with new vocals by Lady Gaga. The Soul Train inspired video features Gaga alongside models such as Mica Arganaraz, Lexi Bolling, Kayla Scott, Xiao Wen Ju and Lucky Blue Smith. File:I Want Your Love Nick Knight x Tom Ford 001.jpg|Still 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 001.jpg 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 002.jpg 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 003.jpg 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 004.jpg Related pages *The Monster Ball Tour *2010 BRIT Awards Links *Official website *YouTube *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr Category:Websites Category:Exhibits Category:Interviews Category:2010 interviews Category:2010 web appearances